


Adam Takes a Field Trip (To Prison)

by SimpleWrites



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Multi, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleWrites/pseuds/SimpleWrites
Summary: Adam goes to prison. Tadashi is a baddie.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	Adam Takes a Field Trip (To Prison)

Blue and red lights bounced off the rock walls, disrupting the good vibes of “S”. 

Tadashi steps out of the cop car, decked out in a policeman uniform (including a hat); it turns out that he has been a secret spy all along. “That’s him,” he says, pointing an accusing finger at Adam. “That’s the pedo.” 

“I’m not a pedo!” Adam exclaims in a Hisoka-like tone. 

“Nah bro, he’s definitely a pedo.” Joe says. “He’s been thirsting for Langa since like, episode 3.” 

“Episode one, actually,” Miya counters. “Homie was stalking him on the cameras and shit.” 

Everyone nods in agreement. The police seize Adam and he goes to prison to kick it with prisoner 3077. Reki and Langa resolve their marital issues. Joe and Cherry elope at a winery like the classy motherfuckers they are. Miya is just vibing while playing Animal Crossing, and Shadow continues to sell flowers and shit. 

They all have a happy ending, because now Adam is gone. He’s gone because I said he’s gone. 

It’s called manifestation bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first upload on here - of course, it had to be this absolute masterpiece.


End file.
